I See Hell In Your Eyes
by zoekanehewitt
Summary: Ronan has captured the beautiful Zoe, Peter Quill's fiancée. During her time aboard the Dark Aster as Ronan's prisoner, she begins to fall for her captor. A little Stockholm Syndrome never hurt anyone, right? RonanxOC oneshot OOC Ronan
1. Chapter 1

"Peter will find me!" I screamed as Nebula and Korath escorted me to the bridge of the Dark Aster. "You'll regret doing this! He'll make you all sorry!"

"And what have we here?" A silky voice thundered all around me.

A man with blue skin and violet eyes, wearing some type of armor approached me while they held me securely so I couldn't move.

He was carrying a large hammer-like staff. I could only assume this was THE Ronan everyone was talking about, especially Drax whom I met during the time I spent with Peter at the Kyln with Gamora and the others. Nebula and some gaurds had captured me just after Peter escaped in his pod in Knowhere.

I scoffed as I saw Ronan eyeing my figure.

"She is the Terran's love, Ronan. We can use her for leverage." Nebula informed him.

"He'll find me, and when he does he'll kill you all!" I shouted again at the top of my lungs.

Ronan glared at Nebula darkly. "You can use her for leverage...I have my own plans for her." He then turned to me. "You are beautiful, my dear. What is your name?"

"Why would I tell you?" I snapped.

"Because your life now rests in my hands. You belong to Star Lord, do you not?" He circled me slowly.

"He's my fiancé, you pathetic-" I was cut off by Ronan grabbing me by the throat.

He sighed. "I would rather not kill you because you are SO perfectly exquisite and I have certain...desires which only you can fulfill."

I turned my head away from him in disgust only to have him wrench my chin back around to face him.

"Now...what is your name, my dear?" Ronan's tone was becoming irritated.

"Zoe."

He smirked lustfully at me. "Take her to my chambers. I must contact Thanos and inform him that we have the orb, then I shall attend to her...in my own way."

"There is something you must know about the orb first, Ronan." Korath chimed in.

Ronan looked at him questioningly.

"It contains an infinity stone."


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as Ronan's face changed to the news of the infinity stone Korath had just given him.

He turned away from me almost immediately and without a word marched back up to his throne.

Nebula and the gaurds grabbed me forcefully and took me to a large chamber. "Let go of me! You're hurting me!" I screamed.

"If you utter another sound, I will kill you myself." Nebula warned. "You're lucky Ronan has kept you alive. Most don't survive."

"Why would he keep me alive then if I'm so worthless?" I demanded.

"You don't understand, do you? Ronan has kept you alive because you _are _valuable. You are the Terran's fiancée, which means he will be coming for you." Nebula snapped.

Suddenly, Korath appeared behind us. "Ronan requests an audience with the girl."

Nebula smiled slightly. "Why would he want to see her now? Isn't he contacting my father?"

"Not yet. He wants to show the girl his newfound power."

I was practically dragged back to the bridge. Ronan was seated on his throne this time.

He looked at me passively before dismissing his gaurds. "Leave us!" He thundered.

Ronan stood up, approaching me and began circling me. "Star Lord is a fool indeed, leaving such treasures as you and the orb unguarded on Knowhere."

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked cautiously.

Ronan sighed. "That is up to you, my dear. Standing in my presence, where most cower and fear me, you do not. Why is this?"

"I'm not afraid of anything, especially you. You try to come off as frightening but it's not working. All I see is pouty child struggling to be a man. Peter is a man, a real man."

"I have been very lenient on you, girl. That ends now." The Accuser grabbed me suddenly by the throat, and held me up a good foot off the floor. "There has been a change in plans. You do not insult me, you obey_ every_ command I give you and you do not try to escape my hand. Any attempts to break my control over you will result in your death. The only reason you are alive is because of Star Lord. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." I choked.

"That's a good girl." Ronan released me, letting me fall on the brick floor. "Now...I will contact Thanos and show you my full power."


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly there was a bright purple light emitted from the corner of the room and what appeared to be a hologram of Thanos appeared.

"The orb is in my possession...as promised." Ronan informed him.

"Bring it to me!" Thanos roared angrily through the screen.

"Yes." Ronan continued. "That was our agreement. Bring you the orb...and you will destroy Xandar for me."

The Accuser picked up the orb from one of his men, holding it out for Thanos to see. "However, now that I know it contains an infinity stone, I wonder what use I have for you."

"Boy!" Thanos thundered. "I would reconsider your current course!"

Ronan tore the orb open and exposed the stone within.

"Master, you cannot!" Korath yelled. "Thanos is the most powerful being in the universe!"

"Not anymore!" Ronan touched the purple stone and instantly purple sparks began flying everywhere. The stone's power riveted through his body. He then took his Universal Weapon and put the stone there.

"You call me boy!" Ronan screamed at the hologram of Thanos beaming before us. "I will unfurl a thousand years of Kree justice on Xandar and burn it to its core!"

He paused, looking at the screen. "Then Thanos, I am coming for you."

The hologram faded and Ronan turned to face me.

"I will never-" I began screaming but a hard slap from Ronan stopped me.

Nebula looked shocked. "After Xandar, you're going to kill my father?"

"You dare to oppose me?" Ronan demanded.

"You see what he has turned me into. You kill him, and I will help you destroy a thousand planets." Nebula answered.

Ronan approached me, caressing my face. "I should not have hit you so hard, my dear. It will bruise, I'm afraid."

I glared at him. "Don't ever touch me again. You're even more of a monster now than you were before you put that thing inside you."

He sighed deeply, turning away from me. "I will attend to you shortly, my beautiful Zoe. Do not despair in my absence. I know buried deep within your feelings for Star Lord, you are longing for my touch again."

"Take her to my quarters." Ronan ordered Nebula.

"Peter will come for me!" I shouted after him as they dragged my writhing and kicking form away.


	4. Chapter 4

I waited for Ronan in his quarters after Nebula threw me in forcefully. "Fuck you!" I had screamed after her.

Ronan would pay dearly for his kidnapping me and then thinking seducing me would _actually_ work. Peter would see to it that he was killed slowly and painfully by Drax, who already hated him for killing his family. That is, _if _Peter didn't kill him first for hurting me.

The doors to Ronan's quarters swung open, and none other than Ronan came through, a smirk plastered across his face. His violet eyes glowed even brighter in the pitch darkness of the room, with the power of the orb surging throughout his veins.

"You are indeed a _vision,_ aren't you, _my_ Zoe?" He droned, moving closer to me. He set the Universal Weapon down in the corner before continuing his slow, predatory pursuit of me.

"You can't do this. Peter _will _come for me. He'll see to it that you suffer if you do this, Ronan. You don't want to die before destroying Xandar, do you?" I protested.

"This _Star Lord_ is posing a problem to me." Ronan said in a dangerous tone. "Do not worry, my dear. Your precious Star Lord will die quickly by my hand. When he comes, _if_ he comes, I will kill him and then I will cure the universe of Xandar."

By this time he had reached me, and he pulled me in vigorously for a kiss.

"Please. Don't do this. Ronan." I begged against his lips.

Ronan smiled into the kiss, showing off his black teeth. "It's already done, my sweet. There is no turning back now, and I will have my prize. Nobody denies me what is mine, and Star Lord will most certainly not start now."

He released me for but a moment, throwing me onto his bed, black silk sheets and all. Ronan smiled widely at me this time, and I knew what was coming. He was going to take me, right here, right now. Thousands of miles away from my Peter, my Star Lord.

The Accuser sighed. "I'm going to leave you begging me for more, screaming my name in wild erotica...and when I have finished with you, my _pure, __innocent_ Zoe...it will be as if Star Lord has never existed."


	5. Chapter 5

I felt as if I was dreaming. From the moment the Accuser began touching me in his magnificent bed, I couldn't help but feel safe. Was evil supposed to feel so good? Was I doomed to hell for betraying Peter in this seductive, sexual fantasy I was involving myself in with Ronan?

I know I didn't really have much of a choice since I _was_ his prisoner here, but I loved every second of Ronan thrusting into me. That's how sick I became with lust.

Ronan had taken off all of his armor, greeting me with his amazing body. "Are you ready to begin screaming my name, Zoe?"

There is no way to describe the sight I beheld before me. A perfect toned chest, lovely buttocks, and was his cock an _actual_ size?

"Are you ready to forget all about Star Lord?" Ronan teased, his black teeth glinting in the faint glowing of the firelight. "Are you ready to _please _me, my dear?"

His smile faded as quickly as it came. "You'd better be, because it's the only reason you're still alive."

"Huh?" I glared through the darkness at his naked figure. "I thought you were keeping me alive to lure Peter to you."

"No more talking, girl." Ronan bolted across the room and slammed on top of me ripping my clothes off. He sighed with rapture as he observed my now exposed breasts.

"Exquisite, Zoe." Ronan purred against my flesh. "You are every inch as exciting as you promise to be without your garments on."

"I never thought I'd be saying this...but you actually have a better body than my Peter." I said quietly.

Ronan leaned down and took my nipples into his mouth, one at a time. He moaned, and sighed again. "You vent of such desires. Allow me to meet them."

"Oh, _yes, Ronan."_ I begged.

His glowing violet eyes twinkled as he smirked. Then he entered me, his cock penetrating me fully.

There was unbearable pain as my walls accommodated Ronan's thick blue cock. "Ahhhh, Kree..."

"I _knew_ you wanted this, Zoe from the moment you laid eyes upon me." Ronan growled out between breaths, and thrusting into me.

Suddenly Ronan hit rock bottom and squirted into me. We both screamed in agony and erotica as his seed spread throughout me. "Ohhhhhhh..." I moaned and Ronan hissed in pleasure toward me.


	6. Chapter 6

Ronan sighed as he stuck two fingers in my clit. "I _knew_ it. I knew you wanted me the second you came here. Zoe is not the angel Star Lord believed her to be. Am I correct?"

He leaned down and captured my pussy in his mouth, licking my clit with his tongue. "Are you wet for me?"

Ronan clasped his fingers in my flowing locks and pulled me to him for a passionate kiss.

"Please me." He growled between our lips.

My mouth opened willingly at his request and took his cock in. My tongue carressed his cock as he shot in my mouth.

Ronan's soft growls soothed me as my teeth grazed his cock and he exhaled deeply as he released the last cum he had for me.

A dark smirk played on the Accuser's lips. "I have _not_ finished with you yet, my innocent lover."

Impure thoughts raced in my mind as I locked eyes with Ronan again. "You mean you want to fuck me again?"

He sighed impatiently. "You are alive because of my will. If you do not do as I ask, then you die."

I glared.

"Good. Now please me_ again."_


End file.
